The Girl With No Name
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Shelia is a girl with no name. She is chosen to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Animals. She is shy but can be very assertive. This summary is suckish! Just read!
1. The Girl With No Name

Let's start with my introduction.

I actually don't have a name. My pop never gave me one. I was born from a family of nine children, 5 brothers and 4 girls, including me. My pop never had anytime for girls, he thinks that they are empty headed, useless, and are only good for giving birth to men. I come from Australia, in the Outback region. Where it's the pop's job to name the children, he named my other sister's, but when I came out, my mum was no longer able to bear any children, so he refused to name me.

Everyone just calls me Shelia, since it's Australian for girl. I grew up on a farm raising goats, cattle, and pigs (Razorback and regular.) I love spending time with animals, and I'm extremely shy around people. But, whenever my chores were done, I would always hop onto my horse, Silver Blaze, and with my boomerang and my best friend Piper, a barn owl I raised from an egg, we would always go hunting for adventures in the Outback. Crocodile wrestling, dingo chasing, spear fishing, etc. The only reason my pop let me keep Piper was because she fed herself by catching the mice around our farm.

It was like this for 14 years, until one day a man with a bold head and an orange monk suit, named Master Monk Guan recruited me for something called Xiaolin monk training. My pop, seeing as an opportunity for one less mouth to feed, he packed up all my stuff and shipped me off with Master Monk Guan, where I would learn to fight and save the world from danger. I said goodbye to my family, took my boomerang and Piper and set off for new adventure. Which brings us to my first day at the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

I had my waist-long blonde hair in a tight fishtail braid, with the white stripe on my left side in it's own fishtail braid, and I wore my Australian hat with my crocodile tooth necklace (the teeth were taken from already dead crocs.) and wearing my favorite white sneakers, jean capris, and my favorite blue T-shirt. My bag was at my side as Master Monk Guan and I waited patiently outside a small Chinese temple. It had blue tile roofing, with beige colored walls and small gardens everywhere. Then after a few minutes, six people came into view.

A man with a long gray beard and blue eyes wearing a blue vest, white shirt, and white pants. Then a Japanese girl with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes like mine, (but mine were a sapphire blue) wearing red robes and white stalking's like the boys along with black flats. The cowboy next to her had a ten-gallon hat with a blue strip and blond hair sticking out of his hat, and blue eyes. The next boy had tan skin with brown hair and emerald green eyes and was as tall as me. Next, the 2nd smallest kid in the group had a large round head and yellow skin with a cheery smile. The kid next to him looked almost exactly the same, except he was smaller and had green glasses.

The man with the gray beard walked up to me. "Welcome, young one. I am Master Fung." He bowed. I bowed back in respect because it seemed the polite thing to do. The round headed kid without the glasses walked up next to him. "Greetings young maiden, I am the great and powerful Omi, and this is Clay," He gestured to the cowboy, "Howdy," who tipped his hat, "Kimiko," the Japanese girl, "Hey," she held up a peace sign, "Raimundo," the tan boy, "What's up?", and the mini Omi, "And this is Ping Pong." "Hello," Ping Pong spoke in a high voice that almost made me giggle, because it was a adorable.

"What is your name, young one?" I was used to getting this question a lot and I'm used to this reaction. "I don't have one, Master Fung." He looked a little surprised. "What do you mean you don't have one?" Ping Pong asked. "My pop never gave me one. He never thought Shelia's s were good for anything, and when I was born, my mum was unable to give birth to anymore kids, so he refused to name me." Kimiko stepped up. "Then what do we call you?"

"At home, everyone just calls me Shelia." I said. "Then Shelia it is, little lady." Clay said in a gentlemanly way. Ping Pong walked up to me. "May I ask why there is an owl on your shoulder?" Piper ruffled her feathers, causing Ping Pong to back off a little. "Oh, this is Piper, my best friend. She's also my family's security system." I reached up and scratched her back.

Then a golden snake-like creature came slithering out of a building. "Hey, what's everyone doin?" I should have warned them that Piper loves to eat snakes, because she swooped down from my shoulder and tried to grasp the little golden snake in her razor sharp talons. "GAHHHH! BIRD OF PREY!" The dragon zoomed up to Ping Pong and hid within his clothes.

I quickly intervened between Piper and Ping Pong. "Piper no! We do not eat talking dragons! They give you terrible indigestion!" "Yes, listen to the Australian girl." The dragon whimpered. "That's Dojo." Raimundo said. Piper clicked her beak a few times. "Piper wants to know if there are any rays or mice she can eat around here?" "There are some in the forest." Omi pointed towards the woods. Piper flew off in search of breakfast.

"Come Shelia, it's time for the tour." Said Master Fung.

* * *

**This is going to be a great story!**


	2. Xiaolin Dragon of What Exactly?

The Temple was an amazing place. The gardens were well planted and everywhere you could sense happiness. The bedroom quarters were small, and each of the walls were made of rice paper. I unpacked and Piper came back with a gizzard full of mice. "I'm glad you like this place. I'm just glad my family doesn't have to struggle so much to put food on the barbie anymore." I pulled out a picture of my whole family. My eldest brother Shakespeare, my eldest sister Barbra, my brother Logan, Charlotte, Austin, Kyle, Xavier, Kiki, and me in the family portrait. My pop and my mum, in the background.

I sighed at my pop, he never really loved me. "I'm going to prove myself to you pop, I promise." I said to myself. "Who are you talking to?" I turned around and saw Ping Pong peeking into my room. "Oh, no one. Just to myself." I placed the picture on the self. Piper flew up to her perch and started preening her feathers. "That is a marvelous bird you have. Can you understand what it is saying?" Piper hissed at Ping Pong. "Eep!" Ping Pong hid behind my leg.

I giggled slightly. "It's okay, she just doesn't like being called an 'it'. And yes I can understand her." A gong sounded outside. "Oh, it is time for training!" Ping Pong shouted joyfully. "Alright, just let me get dressed, mate." I like Ping Pong, he's so adorable, like the little brother I never had. I quickly got dressed and ran out to the training grounds. The monks were doing Kung Fu against each other. When Master Fung came up they stopped and went over to him in a straight line. I quickly got in line with them. "

"Since Shelia is new here, why don't we introduce her to the shen gong wu." Piper rested on my shoulder. Her talons never really hurt me (Just try not to make her angry.) They led me towards one of the buildings which I entered. Dojo was already inside, setting up a film projector. His golden scales seem to glow in the dim light. "Ok, it's all set up...Whoa! Get the bird out of here!" She yelled at Piper. "If she goes, I go." I said. "Besides, she just ate." And, as if to prove my point, Piper began hacking and coughing.

"Is everything alright with Piper?" Omi asked with concern. "Yes, just excuse us for a moment, mates." I took out one of Piper's blue baggies, and helped it up to her beak. She tipped her head up and as she tipped her head down, she spit a pellet into the baggie. "Ewww!" Everyone, except Ping Pong, said in unison. I held it up to examine it. "Hmmm, a Meadow Vole. Nice!" "That is most disgusting." Omi complained. "Back on the farm, we used her pellets as fertilizer." I explained. "You grew up on a farm? I grew up on a farm." Clay sounded really happy over that.

"Young monks, we must proceed with our orientation." Master Fung butt in. "Yes Master Fung." I sat down where Clay pulled me a seat. Piper leapt down in between us. The film started out with the black and white screening of the 4...3...2...1 thing. Then it showed two people, a man in a black and white threaded vest like what Master Fung was wearing. And a woman with puffy red hair and tan skin with green eyes, black eye markings and a long black dress. The narration started.

_1500 years ago, the great Grand Master Dashi fought against the evil Heylin sorceress Wuya. This was the first ever Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical objects, the Shen Gong Wu, magical artifacts that possess great and mysterious powers. The battle was fierce, but in the end, Dashi defeated Wuya and trapped her inside a spring. Then Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the world, and they have forever kept the balance of good and evil. And a long line of Xiaolin Dragons have stood guard, ready to save the world of danger, should that balance ever shift. _

The filming ended and the lights turned back on. "So basically, I'm a Xiaolin Dragon?" "Yeah, your one of us." Raimundo pointed his thumbs at himself. "So, what am I the Xiaolin Dragon of exactly?" Ping Pong stepped up, "I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of wood," "I'm water," Omi said with a cheery smile. "Wind," Raimundo said casually. "Fire," Kimiko beamed. "Earth," Clay tipped his hat. "What about me?" "I believe you already know." Master Fung said. All of a sudden, Dojo started trembling and scratching all over his body.

"Shen Gong Wu alert, kids!" He yelled. Master Fung pulled out a scroll and opened it. "The Wolf-Skin Tunic. When activated, the user can become a were-wolf, and if mixed with elements, it could either become a water wolf, fire wolf, air wolf, earth wolf, wood wolf, or," He looked at me before he continued. "Well, I'll leave Shelia to figure it out herself." He closed the scroll and walked out of the room. "So, how do we find it?" Everyone started walking out of the room so I followed. Dojo slithered out into the open part of the garden, and grew into a GIGANTIC dragon.

"All aboard!" Piper screeched when she flew out and saw Dojo in his big form. And if you've heard a Barn Owl screech, it will almost shatter your eardrum. "Not so hungry now, are ya?" Dojo smirked. I myself was shocked. "Pretty neat, huh?" I didn't hear Clay walk up next to me. "I'll say, mate. I call the front seat!" I jumped up onto Dojo's shoulders. I was always the adventurous of the bunch, why would I stop now? "Next stop, Alaska, United States."

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I DO A CLAY/OC OR SOMEONE ELSE/OC? YOU DECIDE! **


	3. Wolf Run!

Alaska was beautiful! If somewhat cold. It's a good thing we changed quickly before we left. I dressed in my blue shirt (I have thousands of those, don't judge me.), my old blue jean capris, with my boomerang strapped to my side, gray boots, brown Australian vest and my Australian hat with my crocodile tooth necklace, with my hair in it's usual fishtail braid and the white strip on it's own fishtail braid. Kimiko wore blue and purple boots, with a blue skirt, blue top, white mini jacket, and a purple byre, (Or whatever the French cap is called!), with her pretty black hair down. Clay wore brown boots, with long blue jeans with a brown belt, and blue button up shirt with a brown Texan vest, a red handkerchief, and his cowboy hat. Raimundo was wearing blue sneakers, beige khaki pants, a green jacket, and a blue shirt. Ping Pong wore a blue workout outfit with his green glasses. Omi just wore his usual red training robes.

We were flying high on Dojo, with Piper flying behind us. She would occasionally catch up and rest on Dojo, then go back into the air to fly. As I said, Alaska was beautiful! The pine forest smelled fresh and clear, the autumn colors were vivid and bright. Along the way, everyone explained to me about a Xiaolin Showdown, and how to start it, and everything about it. After that, I scooted up to Dojo to talk to him. "So, Dojo, what's it like to be a dragon?" He was a little surprised by my question. "Well, what do you want to know?" "Everything, mate!" He smiled brightly at this. "That'll have to wait till later, we have company!" Kimiko pointed behind us.

There was a hoard of robots with weird looking faces, they had no feet and their hands were claw-like. "I shall handle this!" Omi jumped into the air and started destroying robots left and right. "Crikey! So this is like an everyday thing for you wallaby's?" "Sure is." Raimundo said. "We must be never the Wu!" Ping Pong shouted. Dojo descended into a vast plain. "Where I put a Wolf-Skin Tunic?" I asked myself. There was a river over near the edge of the plain, I felt like my dingo instincts were telling me look over there. And a true Australian always listens to her/his dingo instincts! I walked over to the river and saw something pure gold shimmering in the water. "Hello, Wolf-Skin Tunic!" I muttered. I reached into the ice cold water. I felt around trying get a good grip on it. I felt something furry, yet dry despite the freezing cold water. I gripped it hard and pulled it up.

It revealed a Wolf-Skin, it was golden and beautiful, with the wolf head attached. Yet, I felt sad that they had to kill an innocent wolf and skin to make a Shen Gong Wu. "I've got it!" I shouted to the others. "I'll take that!" The wolf skin was tugged on hard by a redheaded boy in a steam-punk outfit, with almost snow white skin and black markings under his eyes. The Wolf-Skin Tunic was yanked from my hands. "Give it back, ya Bludger!" (An Australian term for a very lazy person who relies on other's to lend or give them things.) "The name ain't Bludger, sweetheart! The name's Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" Well, he didn't she me reaching for my boomerang! I threw it at him and it hit him straight on the head. "Ow!" He dropped the Tunic and I reached up to grab it after I caught my boomerang. As I caught it, it began to glow brightly. I looked up to see Jack holding on to the tail.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I yelled right into his face. "My Monkey Spear against your Shroud of Monster Camo!" I added. "Name your showdown...um...What's your name?" "I don't have one." "What?" "I'll explain later, you Galah!(Foolish or stupid person.) The Game is..." I looked around. I spied a pack of 10 white wolves eyeing us, like they were hungry. "The game is out run the wolves! We grab the Wolf-Skin Tunic, while being chased by wolves! We must try to steal it from each other! Whoever outruns the wolves that are chasing us, with the Wolf-Skin Tunic in your or my hands, wins!" Jack's face was in shock. "Why would Shelia choose such a dangerous Showdown?" I heard Omi ask the others. "Because," I turned to face them, "Aussie's love danger and we can never get enough of it!" I laughed out loud like a pirate captain for a little joke. "Um, ok, I accept." "Then let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The entire place erupted. The wolves were magically transported into wooden stalls behind us, like those at a horse race. The Wolf-Skin Tunic floated just a few feet in front of us. The entire forest grew exponentially! The finish line was a few miles away, with a traditional checkered banner. The other monks were lifted up onto a platform. "You can do it sister Shelia!" Ping Pong shouted. "Kimiko! Can you film this?" I tossed her my cell phone, "Sure!". Piper screeched from a tree branch in encouragement. Jack and I faced each other, "Gong Yi Tempai!" We shouted and the wolves were released!

I ran in a speed burst and snatched the Wolf-Skin Tunic before Jack could. "Shroud of Monster Camo!" He shouted and when I looked back he was gone. I felt the Wu being tugged, but I have an iron-grip! I punched where I felt the Wu being tugged. "Ow!" Jack reappeared and he had a black-eye. The wolves were snapping at our heels! Jack then disappeared again and the Wu went slack in my grip. I ran in another speed burst, but then I felt something trip me. "Haha!" Jack yanked the Wolf-Skin from my hand. I quickly got back up and ran for my life! "Monkey Spear!" I felt a tail growing from my rump, and hair growing on my legs, arms, and face. "Ooh ooh! Aah!" I screeched. I used my tail to grab on to a tree branch.

I jumped from tree to tree. Jack took off the Camo when he didn't see me. We were 3/4 to the finish line! I moved in on top of him. I yanked the Wolf-Skin from his grip. "Hey!" "See ya! Ya mangy dingo!" I called to him, before I used the staff to trip him. "AAAH!" I heard him scream. The wolves were gaining on him. But I had a choice, save Jack and possibly lose the showdown, or win and feel like liquid laugh. (Vomit, horrible.). I closed my eyes...

And ran back for Jack.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him along the ground. "What?" He looked up and saw me. I ran with my last burst, and crossed the finish line! In a flash of blinding light, everything was back to normal. The wolves collapsed and panted on the ground. "Sorry!" I called to them. _"It's okay," _said one of them. _"We needed the exercise." _Said a female. I was use to talking to animals. Then it occurred to me, talking to animals. _Animals! That's it!_ I realized I was still holding Jack and dropped him on the ground. "Shelia! That was amazing! Your won your first showdown!" Clay was so happy for me, he tackled me in a gorilla hug! "Thanks mate! Um, I can't breathe!" I coughed out.

"Why would you choose such a dangerous showdown? You could have been hurt, or worse!" Ping Pong clung to my leg, like a little lost puppy, and looked up at me with sad eyes. "I just want to prove me self to you," "Well, anyway, here," Kimiko handed me my cell phone. "I got it all on video for you." "Holy dooely!" Everyone just stared at me. "It means great." "Ooh!" Everyone said in unison. Jack stood up. "So why don't you have a name?" I told him the rejection of my father. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Well anyway, see ya!" I climbed onto Dojo and we flew off back to the temple.

* * *

When we returned to the temple, Master Fung was grateful to see me holding the Wolf-Skin Tunic. "I see that your journey was successful." "Yes, it was Master Fung, and you not believe how it went!" Omi jumped off of Dojo and ran to the elderly man. "Or we could just show him." I handed Master Fung my cell phone and pressed play. After it was over, Master Fung stared at me, gob smacked. (It means shocked.) "Shelia, you have done well. You have proven yourself, worthy to be a Xiaolin Monk." "Thank you Master Fung, but it was just a showdown..." He held up his hand. "I was not talking about the showdown. I was talking about the choice you made about saving Jack Spicer. Speaking of choice's, have you figured out what you are the Xiaolin Dragon of?" I smiled at everyone. "Yes Master Fung, yes I have!" I bowed before everyone.

"I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Animals!"

Everyone looked to Master Fung for approval. He smiled and bowed back to me. "Well done, young monk. I'm sure that with proper guidance you will rise to greatness."

* * *

**Later That Night**

I was uploading the video of my showdown to my computer, when I heard Ping Pong walk into my room. "Shelia, may we talk?" "Of course we can, mate. What's wrong?" He sat down next to me. "Is there another reason why you chose such a dangerous showdown?" He looked into my sapphire blue eyes with his brown eyes. ( I could never really tell with the glasses, so I'm assuming they're brown.)

I sighed and closed my laptop. "Yes, there actually is Ping Pong. It has to go with the reason I asked Kimiko to film it. I wanted to prove myself to my Pop, to show him that I can do things that are important. He never loved me, which was another reason he was eager to get rid of me." He listen with a sad face. "You know," I continued, "I've been hearing Omi call you gecko, and you were calling him brother. That doesn't really seem fair to me." "What are you talking about? I am grateful that Omi has chosen me."

"Well, I could be your Sister, and you can be my little brother." "You mean it?" He beamed up at me. "Yes, I mean it!" He hugged me around my neck. "Thank you! I will not let you down, Sister Shelia!" And with his excitement and happiness he ran to his room. I opened my laptop back up and sent the video to my family. "Hopefully, pop, you'll see that I'm not so useless after all." When the loading was down I shut the computer off and went to bed.

* * *

**This is a very long chapter! But I made special! For all of you! Yay! So please please please review! You guys barely review me anymore! I'm trying to make Shelia stupidly brave and a very daring daredevil! And I will be putting up my Shen Gong Wu guide, and a guide to Australian slang, so sit tight!**


	4. Fortuna's Horseshoe And Pie!

The next morning started out with everyone testing my Kung Fu style. Omi was coming at me full speed, "Shoku Neptune Water!" He yelled. He jumped high into the air and did a triple flip before coming down over me, trying to chop me with water. "Wudai Artemis Animal!" I yelled back. I quickly dodged to the right and kick him straight into the wall. Clay was next, "Shoku Jupiter Earth!" He pounded the ground with his fist and a 7 ft. ground wave made it's way rapidly towards me. "Wudai Artemis Animal!" I yelled again. I jumped over it, (I was never usually able to jump that high!:) ) and I ran towards him and jumped into a spin, I kicked him square in the chest and it forced him back a few feet. "Shoku Mars Fire!" Kimiko's entire body lit up on fire! She threw fire balls at me, left and right. I dodged right and left, and then did a Kung Fu pose! "Wudai Artemis Animal!" I ducked down as she was about to run over, and used my foot to kick her into the air, where then Clay caught her. "Shoku Astro Wind!" Raimundo blew forces of wind at me, but I stood my ground as I took out boomerang and threw it at him, "Wudai Artemis Animal!" My boomerang sped up to twice it's natural speed! It hit him behind the head and forced him to the ground. "Sorry!" I yelled to him. I caught my boomerang and put it back into it's sling.

"Wood!" Ping Pong shouted as he leapt from a tree. He spun in a sideways tornado like fashion. He had caught me by surprise, and he nailed me in the back! "Ah!" I shrieked as I hit the ground. "I am so sorry Sister Shelia!" Ping Pong cried as he ran up into front of me to help me up. "It's okay, you put up a real grouse blue." I said to him. Everyone looked at me for a translation, "Grouse means good, and blue means fight." I said. "Ooh!" Again everyone said in unison. "Now, who wants some grub?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "I'll have sum o' that grub!" Clay walked in with me. "Grouse, Clay!" I grabbed an apron and got out some eggs, flour, milk, and cinnamon. I quickly got to baking some flapjacks (Pancakes). Piper flew in and stood watch over me. She has been nervous ever since the showdown. She was used to me doing dangerous stunts and stupid things, but all that yesterday made her freaked out. After 45 minutes of cooking, the flapjacks were ready. "Come and get it!" I shouted. Everyone ran into the gazebo as I was putting down the food, plates, and the utensils. "Smells great Shelia!" Raimundo complimented. He a bite of a flapjack and then started scarfin' it down.

"I guess you like my grubbin'?" (Cooking). "Yes!" He said with a mouth full of flapjack. Everyone started eating and talking about our families and stuff. Then Dojo came slithering in, but slowed down to glare at Piper. "We have a level 9 Shen Gong Wu alert!" Master Fung brought out the scroll and unrolled it. "Fortuna's Horseshoe. There are two sides to this Shen Gong Wu, a gold and a silver. Point the gold side at someone and they have good luck for the rest of their lives. Point the silver side, and they have bad luck for the rest of their life." "Phht!" I said. "No is no such thing as luck! True success comes from hard work and spirit!" I flexed my muscles. "I admire your beliefs Shelia, but this Shen Gong Wu is very dangerous! We must go before Jack Spicer get's a hand of it." Said Omi, "Get's a hold of it." Kimiko corrected. "That too!" He replied.

We all dashed off to get ready. We wore our usual attire, my blue shirt, brown vest, gray Australian boots, jean capris, and my Australian hat and croc necklace. Clay with his cowboy hat, red handkerchief, blue button up shirt, brown vest, long jeans, and brown boots. Raimundo with his blue sneakers, khaki pants, blue shirt and green hoodie jacket. Kimiko with her purple and blue shoes, skirt, shirt, mini jacket, and purple bier (The French cap I don't know how to spell it.) Ping Pong and his blue workout outfit. And Omi just wore his temple robes.

"Hop on everyone." Piper landed on my shoulder as I jumped onto Dojo. We took off heading down southeast. I scooted up to Dojo's neck. "So, Dojo, I never got to hear your story." "Ah yes! Well, it all started when I hatched at the temple..." After an hour of flying, Dojo had told me the story of his family, how Grand Master Dashi chose him to be the temple dragon, and how he helped him spread Shen Gong Wu around the world. "Wow, you've been through so much mate." "I know, being 1500 years old, yet I'm still good looking as always." He said. I looked down at the landscape. It was a desert with sand dunes and cacti, with rocks and tumble weeds everywhere. I noticed something about the cacti, they were like the ones in the cartoons and movies. "We're in Arizona!" I blurted. I should have known from the sudden lightness on my shoulder. Piper was wilfing, something that owls do to look smaller or bigger from a predators point of view, or to stay cool. Dojo descended down next to a small oasis, a small pond with a little bit of clear water.

Piper flew up into the air to search for any sign of a horseshoe. "I feel hotter than a scorpion on the barbie!" "You eat scorpions?" Raimundo looked at me puzzled. "Yes, put we don't eat the stingers, that's just suicide, cobber." I took a drink of my water bottle. "Sister Shelia, may I have a drink?" Ping Pong said with a dry throat. He must have been sweatin' like a hog in that track suit. "Of course you can, little brother." I had him my bottle and he drank down a fair amount of water. "Thank you." He handed me back my bottle and we went back to searching for the horseshoe. But, it wasn't long before we heard the sound of helicopter blades. "Hello, Xiaolin Losers!" Jack was hovering in the air with his robots at his sides. Now that we weren't flying at 30,000 feet in the air at 50 mph, I got a good look at them. They were a brownish gold color and dome like heads and they definitely didn't have any legs. "I'll give this a burl!" Jack and everyone looked at me again for a translation. I rolled my eyes, "Let me give it a go!" I said. "Oh!" (Note to self: Get everyone here an Australian to English dictionary.) "Anyway, Jack-bots! Mince them!" The Jack-bots flew towards me and I leapt up into the air. I grabbed one of the arms of a robot and swung it down towards the ground, smashing it to pieces.

I punched my fist through the chest of another one, and kicked another one's head off. Both of them exploded at it hit the ground. I heard Piper screech a warning from behind me. I spun around to see a Jack-bot closing in on me. Piper swooped in from behind and used her talons grab hold of the bot's arms. She swung it low to the ground and let go as it smashed and exploded against a rock. It kicked sand up everywhere, but when it settled, the dent left in the boulder revealed a gold and silver horseshoe! "The Fortuna's Horseshoe!" Clay yelled. Half of it was still stuck in the rock. Clay pulled out a lasso and looped it onto the side that wasn't stuck in the rock. I landed back onto the ground as I finished tearing the last robot to pieces. Clay yanked the Horseshoe out of the boulder and caught it in his hand. But what he didn't see was the boulder began to rock and roll down his way. "Clay!" I yelled as I pushed him away out of the boulder's path.

I was able to not get crushed myself, but my left leg wasn't so lucky. "Bloody Raw-Pawn!" (Bloody Bullsh*t!) I screeched as the boulder squashed over my leg. "Sister Shelia!" Ping Pong and Omi ran over to my side. Clay smashed the boulder with his brute strength. "Shelia are you okay?" Raimundo ran up and looked at my leg. "No! I think my leg is broken!" Piper swooped down and tried to comfort me. We all watched as Jack flew off, crying like a baby. "Come on, we need to get her back to the Temple!" Kimiko said as Dojo grew into his giant form. I could feel my leg throbbing violently. Clay bailed me up (Lifted/handed me up to.) Raimundo as he climbed up. Dojo took off immediately. I was laid down on to his back, I sat up look at my leg. It was yellow, red, and swollen, and it was pussy in some places. Now, I got to be honest, I've seen a Saltie (Salt-Water Crocodile.) tear off a dingo's head up close, but I have never seen anything more disgusting in all of my life than my broken and swollen leg! I quickly grabbed my hat and gave out a lot of liquid laughter. (I vomited into my hat.)

We finally made it back to the Temple after a few hours of fast flying. "What happened?" Master Fung rushed up to me when he saw my leg. "Shelia pushed Clay out of the way of a boulder as it was coming down a hill and almost made his guts come out and squish them, but she got squashed instead." Omi explained. "Almost squished his guts out." I corrected Omi. "That is most disgusting." He replied. Clay carried me to the infirmary bridal style, which was sweet, but it also made me feel helpless. He carefully placed me on a small cot, trying not to upstart my leg. "Clay, can you do me a favor?" "Sure, anything for the little lady that saved my neck." I handed him my messed up hat, "Will you clean this?" I giggled. "Sure." He took my hat and went to wash it off. The nurse came it and bandaged my leg and wrapped it into a splint. She told me not to put too much pressure and weight on it, and I can't go on any Shen Gong Wu trips for at least 3 weeks.

I was brought to my room by Raimundo. "Thanks," I said as I hobbled over to my bed. "Do you need anything else?" "Could you hand me my laptop? I think I left it charging over there." I pointed to the far side of the room. "Sure." He went over and plucked my laptop from it's charger. He handed it over to me. It was entire blue (My absolute favorite color) with the Australian flag in the center, and it was surrounded by pictures of me, my family, and Piper. I opened it up and immediately checked my e-mail. Raimundo walked out of the room, whistling a little tune. I found an E-mail from Shakespeare, my eldest brother. I opened it a read it excitingly.

_Dear Shelia,_

_We see you've been having a great time on your little adventure. Your video freaked mum out! She said that if you are such a daredevil, you should at least **dare **to try and put on a dress! Lol! Anyway, it's been quiet since you left. Silver Blaze really misses you, he keeps poking his head into your bedroom. Your sisters say they miss your spirit and humorous jokes. Dad says he's glad that he has on less mouth to feed, but ignore that! He doesn't know how valuable you are to the rest of the family. Anyway, guess what! The Prime Minster of Oz (_Australia_) has put out a contest for all ranchers and farmers. Whoever can catch Albina, the Albino Saltie that's been terrorizing the country side, get a heap of gold and gets to be the Prime Minster's hunter! I signed up and the contest starts in one week. Please don't worry about me, when I win, I'll use some of it to visit you and the Temple your living at! _

_Sincerely, _

_Your favorite brother, Shakespeare. _

Crickey! Albina? She's the meanest, sneakiest, most ruthless Saltie alive! Shakespeare doesn't have enough experience to take on Albina! He'll be killed! "Dojo!" I yelled as loud as I could. The golden dragon slithered in with pie in his mouth. "What?" I paused. "Is that the boysenberry pie I made this morn' for after we got back from Shen Gong Wu hunting?" He Blinked. "Maybe." I sighed and got to the topic. "Is there a Wu that heal things or people quickly?" "Uh, let me think..." He put another slice of pie in his mouth. "Ooh! There is the Lunar Phoenix! It can heal anyone or anything from broken bones to poison. Why?" "It's a family problem, I need it so I can heal faster and go help my brother with something. Where is it?" "Um, I'm sorry Shelia, but you can only use it for..." "I'll make you all the pies you want for an entire year!" I gave him the little-lost-puppy-in-the-pouring-rain face. "Oh, all right!" He slithered off to the vault.

I slumped back down in relief. It was 5 minutes before he slithered back into my room. He held a wrap that was bird-shaped. "Here, if anyone asks, I never answered your call." "Thanks, Dojo. You can have all the pies you want." He slithered out ninja style. I unwrapped and it revealed a gorgeous blue bird with the body of a peacock, the head of a dove, and the wings and tail feathers of a Blue Macaw. It's wings were tucked in. I held it up over my leg, "Lunar Phoenix!" I called. The blue bird glowed brightly and opened up it's wings and folded them around my leg, as if to shield it. Then my leg began to stop throbbing, it began to feel better. When the Phoenix was done, the bird went back to it's miniature self. I knew to avoid suspicion of the other I would had to pretend to still be limp. I quickly tucked the bird into a door, hidden behind my bed. All I had to do now is wait...

* * *

**Albina? Family? PIES? Please Review!**


	5. Easier Said Than Done

**Guys! It's only been two days! I'm still alive you know! I have school! I have homework! I have chores! I HAVE A LIFE! SO DON'T PANIC!**

* * *

It's been five days and no one has gotten suspicious. I thought that it would be hard to hide the fact that I had to leave to keep my brother from killing himself. I would probably be back of course! Probably...it's just that I faced Albina only once, and I barely even got away then! Anyway, everyone was surprised that I could heal faster than the nurse said. I was finally able to get a crutch, I wobbled into the kitchen to make a pie for Dojo. I pretended to hiss in pain whenever my leg hit the ground. "Sister Shelia, do you need any assistance?" Ping Pong asked from lingering in the doorway. "Sure Ping Pong, I could use some help with a pie I'm about to make. Blueberry pie, to be exact." I thumped over to the pantry.

"No, Sister! You are still wounded! Please just tell me what I must do and I will make the pies." Ping Pong stopped me from behind by pulling on my training robes. "You would do the Grubbin' for me?" He looked at me confused. "Grubbin' means cooking, mate." "Oh, yes I will do the grubbin' for you." "Alright." He led me over to a chair in the corner. I sat down and leaned against the wall, I'm usually use to doing all the cooking in the household, but this was actually a nice change of pace. "Ok, you need the blueberries, dough, two pinches of cinnamon, and a piepan." And faster than the speed of light, he zoomed around the kitchen gathering the things I told him to collect.

He followed my exact instructions every step of the way. He did it so flawlessly! By the time I could blink again he was done! The pies were in the oven and were baking. "Crickey Ping Pong! You move faster than a dingo when it's matin' season!" "Thank you sister Shelia, I think." I giggle at his confused response. He was just so cute and innocent, like nothing in the world could make him frown. "Little gecko!" Omi called from outside. "It is time for training again!" "Coming brother Omi! Care to come, Sister?" He asked as he walked through the doorway. "Sure brother, I'll be right out." He ran off to join the others. I wobbled through the doors after him, I decided to take a shortcut by walking on both of my legs. Big. Mistake.

"Aren't you supposed to be letting that leg heal?" I whipped around and Kimiko was eyeing me suspiciously. "Umm, Ow?" I quickly got into my hurt leg stance. Kimiko took a step towards me, but thank jackal, Clay came walking down towards us. "Howdy there ladies, what's goin' on?" "Nothin' Clay, Kimiko and I were just talkin'." He was kinda cute with his blond hair and blue eyes like mine, but mine were more of a sapphire blue. He took my arm under his, "Would yah like sum help gettin' to the trainin' grounds?" "Nah I'm good, mate." "All right, see yah partners." He walked off towards the training grounds. I turned back to Kimiko and she got up all in my face.

"I'm onto you Shelia! The boys may be easily fooled by a pretty face, but not me." She threatened. "You think I'm a beauty?" She pulled back in surprise. Then her face got serious again, and then she made the finger gesture she'll be watching me. She stomped off towards the training grounds. _They think I'm a beauty? _I've never been concerned about my looks, I never cared. But now that she said that and I thought about how the boys have acting around me, I started thinking a little differently. I moved after her, trying my best to keep up and also not giving away my façade. I take back my words about this being easy earlier, this was harder than I thought!

Everyone was jumping, kicking, and flipping. I wanted to joined the action and fun so bad! My fingers were itching around the bench I was sitting on. I was so nervous, I wanted something to explode! But to my relief Dojo came slithering in with boils all over his body! "We got a live one kids! The Horn of Truth, whoever is sprayed by the mist will not be able to lie for the rest of their lives unless they are sprayed again." Kimiko smiled at this. I got a chill down my spine. If they found out, they possibly wouldn't let me go, or they would come along and try to help! If they got hurt it would be my fault and I won't be able to live with myself! "Great let get jumpin'!" I stood up with my crutch.

"Actually, Shelia, you need to stay here so you can heal properly." Raimundo started climbing onto Dojo as he turned into his giant form. "Oh." I slumped back down. "Don't worry," Kimiko said with a smirk, "I'll tell you all about it and then we'll get to know each other." This girl seriously scared me. The other monks flew off and they left me here to wait for them to come back. I was about to sink into my thoughts, when I smelled something from the kitchen. "The pie!" I jumped up and hobbled over to the kitchen at full speed, hopefully I could get there in time before it burned. I pulled it out as I set down my crutch. "Good, it's not sunhugged." (Burned/sunburned.)

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry I virtually yelled at yah'll. I'm under a lot of stress. I'm sorry this is so short, I have homework. **


	6. The Shelia VS The Albina Part 1

**For the person who asked what an Albina is, if you read the chapter before the last one it says the Albina is an albino saltwater crocodile that is terrorizing the Australian farmers and ranchers. Ok? And since I don't know the names of the rest of the Shen Gong Wu that they have, I'm going to make stuff up for them. **

* * *

I packed everything I needed, lots of rope, my boomerang, matches, bandages, a flashlight with extra batteries, anti-venom (There are much more poisonous things in Australia than you think), my knife, water, extra water, and etc. "_Are you sure that's all you need?_" Said Piper. "I probably won't need anything else if I'm dead, besides Dojo will fly me there at night, I'll deal with the Albina, and drop her off at my family's house and my brother will get the credit, then I'll be back before the sun rises and no one will know a thing." "_You really have this all planned out do you?_" She said tilting her head in curiosity. "Yes, yes I do." I said.

I packed the Lunar Phoenix at the last minute, incase I'm too far off from being able to healed normally. I zipped the bag up and shoved it into my trunk, and not too soon because I heard Dojo landing outside. I quickly grabbed my crutch and the blueberry pie for Dojo and stumbled outside. "That could've gone better," Muttered Kimiko. "What happened to yah?" I asked as I looked at them one at a time. Raimundo was practically bathed in dirt from head to toe, Omi had cuts and bruises everywhere on his dome head, Ping Pong's glasses were broken and hanging off the right side of his face, Clay's hat was in tatters along with his jeans and button up shirt, and Kimiko had mud everywhere on her and she looked like she was wrestling a bear.

"We were about to grab the Wu, but then we ran into a couple of bears and we nearly got eaten alive. And then Jack grabbed the Wu and made off with it." Raimundo grumbled. "Crickey! What kind of bear was it, black, brown, or Grizzly?" "Grizzly, they were eatin' fish by ah river." Clay answered, taking his hat off and pulled a fish out of it. It was a pink salmon. "Oh, good! That'll be tonight's dinner." I took the fish as it was still flopping around. "Here Dojo, here's the pie I promised." I gave him the blueberry pie and he chuckled like a prankster, then slithered off to enjoy his treat.

"Why did you make him a pie?" Omi asked. "Because he works as hard as the rest of us do." I replied. "Then may we have a pie?" Ping Pong asked. "Sure, just let me get this little fickie to the kitchen." Everyone looked at me in confusion again. "Fickie means fish, mates," "Oh." I really need to get those dictionaries. I stumbled with my crutch and the fish in my hands towards the kitchen. I heard the others leave for the rest of their training session. But then Kimiko flipped down in front of me. "I'm still on to you." She glared at me with such intensity that her hair caught fire, literally. "Kimiko I ain't planning diddly squat! So quit earbushing and stop being a knocker!" She stared at me blankly and her fiery hair went out. "I ain't planning anything, so stop bugging meh' and stop being so paranoid." I translated. I stomped off passed her while looking like I still had my broken leg.

I walked straight into the kitchen and I set the salmon done and got out a big butcher's knife. In one swift motion, I chopped the flopping fickie's head clean off. I know what your thinkin', "Why would a Xiaolin Dragon of Animals do something like this?" Well, I like eating meat! I'm Australian! Besides, it's a fish! I scooted the fish head into the trash can and wrapped the rest of the body in a baggie and stuffed it into the ice box. The blood from the fish was everywhere. I got a damp rag and wiped it up. I'm not fazed by animal blood, but I will throw up at human blood, which is why I liquid laughed (Vomited) in my hat after I saw my leg. After I cleaned up everything, I limped to my room, where I found Kimiko trying to hack into my laptop. Her back was turned towards me, so as quietly as I could, I snuck up behind her.

"What the heck could her password be?" She muttered to herself. I got real close to her ear. "NONE OF YOUR BIZZO, MATE!" I yelled into it. She shrieked real loud and fell off my bed, landing on her back with a painful thud. I glared daggers down into her light blue eyes. "What do you think your doing?" I asked in a cold voice. Piper landed on her chest, hissed and spread her wings in anger. "Piper go catch yourself some lunch, this is between me and her." She reluctantly flew out the window. Kimiko tried to look sheepish, but I could see right through it and narrowed my eyes. "Kimiko, you have a serious problem of being a knocker. You need to stop! I'm not planning on doing anything that will hurt the temple!" It was her turn to glare at me. "I know your up to something! I am a lot smarter than you think!"

I pulled her off the ground and set her on her feet. "Kimiko, you are so paranoid! You need to learn to trust people!" I shoved her out of my room and slammed the door in her face. She was right, I was planning something, but it was to save my brother's life. I calmed my nerves and went back to preparing to go back home and face the Albina.

* * *

**After Lights Out**

I climbed out the window with Piper following me. I had my bag at my side, and my hat on my head. "Dojo!" I gave a whispered shout. The golden dragon came slithering out of the shadows. "You ready?" He asked turning into his giant dragon form. "Yes, now remember, you drop me off and I'll talk through this when I'm ready to be picked up." I pulled out two cell phones, my uncles didn't realize they got me the same birthday present, but I was allowed to keep both. We took off and the sight of the temple disappeared from view.

Pretty soon, we made it back to Australia, I never realized I would be so homesick. The sandy ground, the shrubs, everything. Dojo set me down near the river, "Ok, go and fly back to the temple so we don't raise any suspicion." I told him. "Ok, but just promise me you'll be alive when I get back." "I promises!" I yelled to him as he flew off into the night sky. I loved being back in the Outback. It was home to me, the one place I could go to be myself. I started walking towards the river. I pulled out my rope, flashlight, and my knife. (What I was about to do next was either the stupidest or the bravest thing I have ever done.) I wadded into the river. "Ok, Albina, I'm here to face you again! So are you going to come out and get your loss over with or am I going to have to drag you out of this bloody water?" I shouted. As you know, I can naturally talk to animals, and all the animals in Australia knows this. Piper perched on a rock in anxiety, twisting and turning her head this way and that.

There was a splashing to my right. I turned to see something glowing and glistening enter the surface of the water. I couldn't see the body of it, but it's head was massive! A 3 foot massive, pure white croc head with bright ruby-red eyes with black slits.

Albina!

"_You should leave now princess! Or should I give you another lesson about not messing with me!_" She taunted. She calls me princess for some reason that I don't know about. Her voice was like a haunting howl with nail on a chalkboard. She gave out a chilling hiss that all crocs and gators make. "I'm running from you again! I'm here to face you for my brother," I spat. "_Ah, yes. They are holding a contest for those who dare to try and catch me. I heard the brother of the legendary girl with no name, Shelia, was entering. Too bad he'll never make it out of this river alive, and neither will you!_" She dove down into the water, I stood as still as I could. Waiting, listening, feeling for movements in the water. Before she had attacked at the very moment, I had a quick flashback to the first time I ever faced her...

* * *

_I was 7 years old, playing so innocently down by the water. My older brother Shakespeare was at least 11 by then, and he was still the coolest. Our parents had told us to fear the Outback, to fear anything that was supposed to be feared, but we never listened. We were both playing at the water's edge, a race was in progress. Even though he was the older brother who would let his little sister win, he was running his fastest while I was leaving him in my dust! "I win!" I shouted with glee as I ran past a rock we labeled as the finish line. _

_"I let you win, you little ankle-biter!" He huffed as he leaned on his knees in exhaustion. "Yeah, sure yah did!" I teased him. I slipped off my shoes and slid them into the cool, refreshing water. "Sheila, get away from there! You know the legend of Albina!" "Oh, Shakes" I called him Shakes as a nickname, " That story is only to scare ankle-biters into behaving the way parents__ want them to behave." I chuckled. I splashed my feet a couple if times to piss him off. All of a sudden I was pulled under the water! "Shelia!" I heard my brother shout before the water entered my ears. _

_My leg was in terrible pain, and blood was coming out of it. Air escaped from my mouth, which was open in surprise and fear. I looked down to see a glistening white crocodile, with ruby-red eyes. It was at least 7 feet long with black scales here and there. I looked straight into it's blood thirsty eyes, sapphire met ruby eyes. We both starred into each other's souls. "Hello, princess." It was a shelia, and a big one at that. My lungs were starting to get greedy. My heart almost stopped._

_But looking down at this giant reptilian killing machine, I realized something. The one thing you were taught to fear, the thing you were scared to think was under your bed, watching you in the shadows, waiting for you to let your guard down, your one true fear..._

_And it is beautiful!_

_It is perfect!_

_My arms were grabbed and my head breeched the surface. My lungs sucked in every breath of air that could fill them. "Shelia!" My ears popped at the sound of my other brothers and sisters gathering around me as I was carried away from the water and laid on the hot, sun kissed sand. My leg was impaled with rows of holes, in jagged formations. After a few moments of blood loss, I passed out..._

* * *

_End of Flashback._

* * *

**Ok, that's it for part one! Please stay tuned t find out what happens!**


	7. The Shelia VS The Albina Part 2

I was pulled underwater and was spun into the death roll! The murky water stung my eyes, but I could not close them! Pain shot up my entire leg, blood was oozing from it, I couldn't breathe! Panic started to build up in me! No! I will not back down! I held onto tight to Albina, holding on for dear life. I was use to being in the death roll with other crocs, but she was much harder to hold onto. Her scales were smooth and sleek, perfect for gliding through the water.

I could hear Piper screeching above the surface. Anyway, I grabbed my knife that I trapped to my leg and unsheathed it, the sheath itself sank down into the dark, brown water. I jammed the knife into her left red eye! She shrieked in pain, releasing her grip on my leg. Blood poured out of her once glowing eye as I pulled out my knife. "_You will pay dearly for that princess!_" She screamed. I swam for the surface.

I broke through and gulped down air for my greedily lungs. I reached for the rope in my bag, and I dug through it as quick as I could. I grabbed it just in time, because I was dragged back under. I was twisted and churned in the current of the saltwater river. I made a quick double square knot, just like Shakespeare showed me. I swam around in the water, searching for the white croc.

I heard splashing all around me from the current. I saw shadows, bubbles, and felt my hairs stand up on the back of my neck. But the one thing that was different, was the giant dark figure below me. And blood was leaking from it, I knew she was going for the below-attack. I swam to the left side of her, now that I gave her a blind side. She was staying still as could be, a classic hunting or camouflage strategy. Her mouth was wide open, perfect!

I gently moved the double openings of the double square and put the roof and bottom parts of her jaw in the openings. Crocs and gators jaws are extremely sensitive to movement, if you make one wrong move...game over! I slid it ever so gently on...and...yes! I tugged both of them on and she began another death roll! But she was getting herself tangled. And that's just what I want!

How long has it been since my last gulp of air? A minute? Two? My lungs were screaming! With all of my strength, I reached underneath Albina and hoisted her over my head. I used my legs to push off the bottom, and my head broke through the surface. I gulped down only enough air before I went back under. The weight of Albina was really hurting my chances of actually getting out of this alive!

Her struggling wasn't making this any easier either. I tossed her onto land and climbed out myself. The moon was even higher in the starry night sky. It must have been around midnight. I quickly got a cold cloth out of my bag and ran over to Albina who was trying to make it back into the water. I tackled her and we entered into another death roll. It at least 3 minutes until I was able to put the cloth over her...well...eye. I flopped her over onto her back and she stopped moving entirely. (_If anyone can tell me why she did this, I'll give a character of your very own in my fan fiction!_)

I gave my self a minute to let my heart slow down. The cold night air in Australia blew against my skin. I did it! I DID IT! I defeated Albina! I saw Piper flying towards me. "_Shelia! You did it! I was so worried!_" She nuzzled her head into my neck, as a sign of affection. I looked down at my leg and saw it was raw a swollen. "Hey, can you hand me the Lunar Phoenix?" "_Sure._" She hopped over and dug through my bag with her talons. She pulled out the magnificent bird artifact.

I held it above my leg. "LUNAR PHOENIX!" The bird once again wrapped its' wings around my leg and within a matter of minutes it was healed. "Thanks." I got up and walked to my bag where I pulled out my cell phone and called Dojo. It rang for a while, but he eventually picked up. "Hey Shelia! You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I did it! I did it mate! You can come and pick me up now. And the others have no idea what's going on right?" "You can say that." "Ok, well, see yah in a few hours."

I hung up and waited a while for him. I didn't really mind the wait, I loved being back home. Eventually, he showed up, but he was little bit nervous. "Hey, what took so long, mate?" "Umm, before you get mad-" "Why would I get mad?" "I KNEW IT!" Kimiko yelled.

*Gulp!*

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING! I HAVE TO GO TO! AND THE INTERNET HAS BEEN OUT FOR A WHILE SO SORRY! AND IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHY SHE DID THAT MOVE, I'LL GIVE THE WINNER A CHARACTER OF HER/HIS VERY OWN IN THIS FAN FICTION! NO JOKE!**


	8. Am I Going Insane?

**Ok, it's been an entire week, and the only one who answered the question correctly (actually he/she was the only one who answered at all) was 18bluej, and so he/she wins the prize of getting his/her own character in my FanFiction. Which I will bring in very soon!**

* * *

Kimiko, Raimundo, Ping Pong, Omi, and Clay climbed off of Dojo. They were all looking from me to Albina and back to me. Dojo tried to play innocent, "It wasn't my fault ok! They cornered me, they tortured me!" He started sobbing and he clutched my leg in fear. "All we did was just bribe you with desserts, Dojo." Raimundo folded his arms. I glared down at Dojo, he shrank down and backed away. "Dojo, you should know that lying to an Aussie is like spellin' out yah own death sentence." "That also goes for lying to Xiaolin Monks!" Omi took a fighting stance, "Are you working with the forces of evil, Shelia? If that is your real name?" I felt tears in my eyes when he said that. "I don't have a real name remember! My own Pop basically disowned me when I was born!" I sobbed out. Their faces softened a little bit, "I can't believe you would think such Raw Pawn!(Bullsh*t)" I covered my mouth when I realized what I said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to curse at you!" I quickly added. Kimiko took out a small PDA and typed in I guess Raw Pawn. She gasped when she found the definition. "The least you could do is let me explain myself." They all looked at each other, "I think that's only fair," said Clay. I smiled at him. They nodded and sat down to listen to my story.

I took a deep breath, "I had to do this to save my big brother, Shakespeare. He was supposed to hunt down Albina," I gestured to the unconscious albino croc. "Who is Albina, Sister Shelia?" Ping Pong rubbed his eyes sleepily. "This is Albina," I continued pointing to the croc, "She is the meanest, ruthless, most dangerous croc in all of Australia. On the day I broke my leg, he sent me an email, saying that he was going to hunt down and capture Albina, so that he could become the Prime Ministers hunter and give our family a better life. But he doesn't have enough experience to take on Albina like I do, he would've been killed almost instantly! So I borrowed the Lunar Phoenix so that I could heal faster and get to her first before he could." I tossed the Wu to Kimiko, who instinctively caught it. "But why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you." She said. She almost sounded like she had an apologetic tone in her voice. "Because this was something I had to do alone and if any of you got hurt, I would never be able to live with myself. Besides, you wallabies would have just gotten in mah way."

They took a few minutes to think about my side of the story, I looked into each of their eyes, trying to find at least one small hint of understanding. I sighed deeply, "Can we at least just drop Albina off at mah house? Then when we get back to the temple you can do whatever you want with me." "Alright, let's load her up." Dojo transformed into his giant form and grabbed Albina with his gold claws, after I used the rope I had to tie her front and back legs, and tie her mouth shut. They all climbed aboard, but when I tried to get in front they all scooted up so that I couldn't get in front, and I had to sit in the very back of Dojo. And the ride was **very **bumpy. I had to literally grab ahold of Dojo's smooth and sleek scales, so I wouldn't go flying off into the wind. Piper had an easier time keeping up with us, but she would rather be with me. "So which way is your house?" Dojo called back to me, "I live in the Southwest area of the Outback!" I had shout over the barreling and loud winds. He changed his course and headed Southwest.

When we landed, I spotted my house. A two-story cottage like shack made out of wood, it had a brown roof with blue walls, and a large porch with a rocking chair. The barn was like one of those stereotypical red barns with the white X door with black tiling on the roof. "Home," I muttered to myself. I slipped off of Dojo and asked him to bring Albina up to the front door. "Don't flip her over!" I warned him, as he was about to do so. "Why?" "Because when you put a croc upside down, they fall unconscious, but if you flip her right side up she'll wake up and kill anyone around her." So he carefully put her on her back and I knocked on the door. I told Dojo to fly off into the air and I waited outside. And after a few moments, a young 18 year-old boy opened the door.

His green eyes were like emeralds, his teeth were almost as white as Albina's scales. His short blond hair with the white stripe down the both sides of it made it look like he was wearing a small helmet. He was a bout 6ft. 5inches, a tall, strong young man. He wore a blue shirt covered in sweat, which covered his strong muscled arms and wore beige cargo shorts, the usual wear of Australian Outbackers. My handsome brother Shakespeare. "Shelia?" He didn't look so surprised to see me. He must have suspected I would pull a dungee like this. (Means pull a stunt like that.) "G'day Shakie," I called him that all the time when I was little.

He looked down at my feet and saw Albina, tied up and upside down. He smiled a little, but just barely, like he was relieved that he didn't have to do the job but he was also angry that he didn't do it. "You did it, huh? Well how about that?" "I didn't it so that you wouldn't hurt your self. You know that you don't have enough experience to take her on! What were you thinking?" I asked him. He looked at me with his glowing emerald eyes, "I was thinking I could prove to Pop that I am a man, so he gave me the task to take on Albina so that I could give the family a better way of life." I looked in behind him, my brothers and sisters were nowhere inside. "They went to the city to sell our crop, Mum and Pop went with them." He said, as if he read my mind.

"You always have to be the one to prove yourself, don't you?" He scolded. I was taken back by this. Shakespeare never scolded, much less at me! We were always so close. "You know, there are other people who need a spotlight too! But no! You need all the spotlight to show that your so much better than the rest of us!" He spat. I...I didn't know what to do. He NEVER acted like this! "I had a chance to be real man! But now you took that away!" He continued. "I did it so that you wouldn't die! I was going to leave her here, so that you could get all the credit! So just go ahead and take her!"

I stormed off. My eyes were overflowing with tears. I called to Dojo to land, and I climbed aboard the golden dragon. "Let's just go," I said. "Is everything alright?" Dojo turned his head back to look at me. "JUST GO!" I snapped. He looked a little hurt, but he flew off back to the temple.

* * *

**Back at the Temple...**

The way Shakespeare acted about how I almost lost my life trying to do something to save his life! I cried the entire time we flew, and no one except Ping Pong and Dojo kept asking if I was alright. The others acted like I was a complete freak. They avoided me at all cost. When we got back I stalked straight to my room. I laid down on my bed. I cried for a few more minutes before Ping Pong and Dojo knocked on my door. "Sister Shelia, may we talk?" Ping Pong's voice made me smile a little. "Sure you little ankle bitter." I said as I wiped my tears from my face.

"Is there something that happened when you were talking to your brother Shelia?" Dojo slithered around my neck to comfort me, which was usually what Piper does but she hadn't eaten for hours and I convinced her that she needed to go out and feed. "Well, I tried to do something nice to my brother, but when I tried to tell him that I did it to save him, he..." I choked up, "He just told me off and said I was too much of a show pony." They paused to hear a translation. "Show pony means attention hog, a show off, and he just scolded me for the rest of the time." More tears came running down.

"And the worst part is...he never scolded at anyone before, and I'm not proud to be his first target." I just stopped talking and hugged Ping Pong. I really needed to talk to someone and Ping Pong and Dojo were like family to me, they were there for me in my time of need. The others didn't even bother to even say hello to me.

The last few days were slow. We resumed our training, but I had so much anger and rage inside of me, I stayed away from everyone when it was time to spar. I practiced mostly on the stuffed dummies. And in blind rages of fury, I would black out and the dummies would be lying on the ground, torn to shreds with the claw marks of a wolf, or a dingo, or anything else with claws.

One night, while trying to distract myself from the fact that my brother now hates me, I was tearing another practice dummy apart. I tore off the arms and legs and I drove my hand into the dummies rib cage and took out the plastic heart and nearly crushed it in my hand, but then I remembered that this wasn't me. After that I just fell to my knees. "Am I...going insane?" I asked myself out loud. My red training robes were covered in sweat.

"No, but you are on the right track." A voice said from behind. I twirled around to see no one there. I backed up a few steps, but then bumped into a figure. I turned around again to see a handsome young man. He had long raven black hair and it was pushed back behind his face, like he didn't care, and his skin was Caucasian, and was wearing dark green armor like a punk rock solider. His eyes were like an amberish gold and they were like lizard eyes, diamond slits, they were so hypnotic. He couldn't be older than his early to mid 20's. I have never seen him before...yet...I remember him from somewhere.

"Hello, princess." His voice was like silk. "What?" Did he just call me princess? "So your the new Xiaolin Dragon of Animals?" "Y-yes." I stuttered. His presence was...ugh, I can't remember the word for it. Cold yet warm? Pleasant yet uncomfortable? I kind of liked it. "I am Chase Young." His name did sound familiar. "Do I know you?" "You don't, but I do." "How?" I was so calm, but my gut was telling me to call for help. My senses were clouded. Was...was he doing this?

"I knew someone in your family. But that's neither here nor there." He leaned in closer and I instinctively took a step back. "What do you want from me?" I was starting to freak out. "I want to meet up, how about the clearing just west of here in the forest? Tomorrow at midnight?" What? Was he playing with my head? I wanted to know more. "Alright," Just then Ping Pong called. "SISTER SHELIA!" I turned to see Ping Pong coming into the doorway, "There you are sister! I..." He took a good look around the room.

"Did a battle occur here?" He pushed his green glasses from his nose and onto the bridge of it. "No, Brother Ping Pong, I was just doing some extra training. Is there something you need?" He looked back at me. "You missed dinner, and it is almost time for bed." I looked back to find that Chase had disappeared. I turned back to Ping Pong who looked confused. "Alright, mate, I'll be there soon." He left in a little scurry.

I took one more moment, and I put the plastic heart back into the dummy. And then went to get a last minute snack before bed.

* * *

**Chase Young! Finally! Why did he call her princess? Why does he want to meet with her? Why is she having all of these violent fits of rage and inner fury? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out next time!**


	9. Skin-Walker!

I got a quick before bed snack, an apple and a banana. I always ate healthy, and only ate sugars or sweets when I'm depressed. I walking back to my room when I heard everyone talking about me. "I am worried about Sister Shelia! She has been going into rage fits whenever she is training on her own!" Ping Pong pleaded. I peeked inside the sleeping quarters and Ping Pong was talking to the other Xiaolin monks who were playing poker. "Ping Pong, we are handling it." Kimiko tried to calm the cute little round-headed boy. "How exactly are we handling it, Kimiko?" Omi asked, who was cheating by sneaking an ace from his sleeve into his deck. "By staying way from her until she's back to normal." She answered. She threw in two animal crackers to raise her bid.

"I don't Kimiko, she seems to be gettin' worse. Maybe we should talk to her, my Mama always said: _Talkin' helps to clear the trail._" Clay said while drawing himself a new card. "Full house!" Raimundo shouted, revealing his deck, but everyone ignored him. "Clay, I'm a girl, I know how to deal with girly feelings." She said. I walked in quietly to the room. "I don't have girly feelin's!" I said, leaning against the doorway. "Oh hi Shelia! How long you been standing there?" Kimiko answered like she didn't care what I think. "I was standing here long enough, and just so you know, Aussie's aren't really in touch with their inner feelings. We only believe in the top five feelin's, happiness, rage, sadness, thrill, and calm." I said staring straight into her crystal blue eyes.

"And when Aussie's can't get those feelings out of their systems, they build and build and build until they finally POP!" I said as I leaned in close to her face. "And if ya want me to leave ya should have just said so, instead of acting like my father does towards me!" I stormed out of the building and towards the training hall. "Wait! Sister Shelia!" Ping Pong shouted as he tried to keep up with my angry pace. "Ping Pong I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that with ya in the room." I knelt down to hug him. "It is okay sister, mind if I train along side you?" He asked. He shifted his green glasses, so that they wouldn't fall off his face.

"Sure," I walked along side him as we made our way to the training hall. The thought of Chase Young popped into my mind, why would he want to meet up with me? Why did he call me Princess? I thought only Albina called me that. I just noticed that Piper flew in and was practicing her flight attacks. Ping Pong started punching and kicking a large practice dummy. I myself started punching another attack dummy, but it almost ended with me tearing it apart. "Sister Shelia? Is everything alright?" I heard Ping Pong ask, but I kept on tearing.

But then I felt a siring pain in my gut. I doubled over and landed on my knees and was clutching my gut, hoping to throw up my pain. "SISTER!" Ping Pong cried, running to my side. Piper flew over and kept screeching: '_What's wrong? What's wrong?_' All of a sudden, I felt fur growing on my arms and legs, my arms and legs themselves shortened up and I couldn't feel my hands or feet. I could feel something growing out of my rear end and my face began to stiffen. My senses sharpened up. I felt my mouth and nose become longer, my teeth grew longer. I looked at Ping Pong and he was staring at me in complete shock and fear. "S-sister S-Shelia, i-is t-t-that y-you?" He stuttered. My eyesight was so much sharper and clearer, I could count every single one of Piper's feathers, and she was also staring at me in fear. "_Shelia, w-what are you?_" She wilfed out of fear. I tried to say: What are you two talking about?, but it came out as: "_Growl, snarl, ruff!_"

"AAAH!" Ping Pong yelled as he ran out the training hall, with Piper flying close behind him. I tried to stand up, but I lost balance. I landed on a bunch of shields and other items. I looked at my arms and legs and saw wolf legs and PAWS! I looked at my behind and saw a wolf tail, I was covered from head to paw in gold fur! I ran on all fours and searched for the hallway mirror. I looked in and...I...I was a golden furred wolf with piercing sapphire blue eyes! But how...?

"WOLF!" Omi shouted. I turned my head and saw him standing with Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Ping Pong who had Piper on his shoulder. "_It's me!_" I tried to shout, but it came out as "_Ruff! Ruff!_" "Get it out of here!" Raimundo yelled. They started running towards me and they were throwing rocks at me. I whined and then ran. They were hot on my tail, and were closing in. I ran on all fours, and I stumbled along the way. Clay grabbed my tail, and I just reacted. I bit him, and my jaws snapped right on his femur. "HOLY TEXAS!" He cried out in pain.

I let go of him and ran towards the exit, at full speed. My muzzle was covered in blood, and it was Clay's. I ran past the exit but I didn't stop. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Ping Pong and Piper trying to stop everyone from chasing me any further. I looked forward in time to see I was about run smack-dab into a tree! I skidded to a halt, and I finally stopped running. I took a few moments to catch my breath and try to register what just happened. I was turned into a silver wolf, I just bit my friend, and I scared sweet, innocent little Ping Pong to death along with Piper, the one who stuck by my side through thick and thin.

I walked a few miles west of the temple. I found a small pond and drank from it after I used some of it to wash off my muzzle. It was weird drinking like a wolf, lapping was actually a backwards scoop of the tongue. After I quenched my thirst, I looked at my reflection. I was a wolf, but I was so much bigger than a wolf should be at my age. My eyes should not be this color, my fur coat was like pure gold, my fangs were like white ice picks. I remembered a story about this from my childhood, what was it called again?

A man was cursed by a desert hag (an Outback witch), when he refused to give her refuge for a cold winter's night, to change in a wolf/dingo whenever he was angered. One night, he and his wife got into a blue (fight), and he was so enraged, he transformed into a deadly beast and he killed his wife in cold blood. When the spell wore off and he realized what he had done, he went to the witch to beg for forgiveness. But the witch was cruel, and she used him to do her evil deeds. He would destroy live stock, eat children that were foolish enough to stay out after dark, or scare people off their property that the witch wanted. He would even rape women who were pure, or on the night before their wedding. The only times she let him turn back into human form, was when the moon was full. He had a special wolf/dingo coat that he put on when he had to do the witch's evil deeds.

Ugh, I can't remember the name of the creature. It was Skin-something. I kept walking forward while trying to remember the name. I walked towards the clearing where the man Chase Young told me to meet him tomorrow. Chase Young...maybe he could help me, he looked not much older than his early to mid 20's, but he seemed ancient and timeless. Ugh, my paws were killing me, how far have I walked? Walk...walking...walker! GASP! I remember the name of the story now!

The Story of the Skin-Walker! A Skin-Walker, is that what I am? An evil creature that wreaks havoc and mayhem and death upon innocent lives? Maybe the man in the story raped a woman who was part of my family, and the power must have been passed down to me. Is this what I was meant to do? Meant to be? Why is this happening to me now? Wow, I ask way too many questions. I laid down and rest my wolf head on my front legs, like a tired dog would. I stared at the moon's hypnotic glow, hoping it would help me get to sleep. But then I heard a twig snap.

I got up and growled in the direction of the sound. The dark forest was silent, the crickets didn't chirp, the nightingales didn't sing. But then Chase Young stepped into the clearing. He had an expressionless look on his face, like he didn't care what any one else thought of him. He was still wearing his green armor, and nothing else of his appearance changed. He was staring straight at me, I lowered my posture into submission. He came walking towards me and his expression went to surprise.

"_Can...can you understand me?_" "Yes, I can understand you. And it seems you have decided to arrive early," He spoke with a silver tongue. "I don't like to be late, it's not in my nature," I spoke, trying to not unnerve myself. He chuckled at my response, "Your powers have seem to have arrived earlier than expected, Princess," He walked around me, like as if to inspect me. "I think you look nice as a wolf, it makes you look powerful. I like that," His words were like honey to me, "Is there a way for me to change back?" I didn't want to stay like this forever. "Yes, but first you may want to come to my place," He held out his hand and created a portal with swirling green and purple smoke. "Why?" I didn't really feel comfortable with that. "Because you don't want to transform back into your original form and not have anything to wear," He first step through the portal and I hesitantly followed afterwards.

* * *

**I'm trying to make Shelia look more like a mother towards Ping Pong than a sister. And her powers can't come, without a price. Everyone knows that! Plz review!**


	10. This Isn't Me!

Chase Young's mountain was creepy, the entrance was carved out of the side of a mountain and it looked like the face of a hideous beast. I heard a growl behind me (I was still in my Skin-Walker form) and turned around to meet a large Tiger. Normally, a human would back down or try to run away, but I'm not normal OR human. I'm an Australian! I stood my ground against the stripped beast and returned the growl, not showing any fear.

The tiger understood that I was not backing down and turned to Chase Young, who stood by my side. I looked at him and his expression was completely calm. The tiger then nodded his head, as if to receive an order from Chase and ran off into the citadel. I felt as if I know this place. I followed Chase as he walked into the mountain, completely silent, as if he expected me to follow. Well of course he expected me to follow! He's the only one who could tell me how to transform back into a human.

His green armor gleamed in the moonlight, which turned into torchlight as we walked into the mouth of the entrance. The jagged rocks that we passed by made it look like teeth, for the face of the entrance. We walked in complete silence, only his footsteps echoed through the cavern. Wolves, dingoes, and other relatives of the dog have padded fur on their paws, allowing them to walk/run/etc. in complete silence. We walked to a dead end wall, but the rock wall moved down revealing a large and gorgeous citadel (Since we've only seen the throne room and the magical pool of Chase's home, I'm just going to guess it's still the same as the one in the previous series) with light turquoise buildings, and freshwater springs, waterfalls, and beautiful gardens throughout the entire underground city.

I looked around and saw that the entire place was crawling with big cats! Tigers, lions, jaguars, bobcats, etc., were almost everywhere, there must have been over hundreds of them! They all had black eyes, when big cats would normally have green, yellow, or even crystal blue eyes. "Warriors!" Chase announced. The big cats turned to face us with their coal black eyes. I stood on all fours next to Chase. "This is Princess, she will be staying with us until further notice. Treat her with your upmost respect! If you do anything to hurt her, you will be punished harshly!" His voice was so, ugh I can't think of the word!

The ferocious felines roared in response. Chase looked down at me in reassurance, "_Now can you tell me how to turn back to my human form_?" I asked. "Certainly, follow me Princess," He smiled, revealing small fangs which sent shudders down my wolf spine. I followed him down a corridor of one of the buildings, until we came to a room that looked like a training dojo. Dojo...I wonder how him and Ping Pong are holding up after tonight's little incident.

The training dojo had a mat in the middle of the circular room with torches and weapons in every corner. Chase sent a lion to get me a blanket, for when I transformed back into my human form. "Now, you must release your anger. Let go every harsh feeling you have previously felt, until you feel serene." He instructed, then he turned his back to me. I breathed in deeply, letting all of my frustration and anger melt away. I felt my torso grow longer, my legs then had to bend for me to be on the floor, I could feel my fingers and toes again, and my face loosened up.

I opened my eyes and saw my hands and arms were back to normal, as were my legs and feet, and my entire body. Then I realized, I was completely in the nuddy (I was naked). Thank Christy, (Thank god) the lion just came in with the blanket for me. I quickly grabbed it and wrapped around my nuddy person. "Alright you can look now," I said, finally glad to hear my normal human voice.

He turned around and looked at me, with gentleness in his eyes. It was calming and nice to be in a place where I'm welcome for once. He walked up next to me, and put his arm around me. That kind of made me uncomfortable, especially when I'm nuddy with only a thin blanket to cover my breast. He then walked me to a small room with a bed, a vanity mirror, and a closet. He left me to the room and I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the closet and opened it to see gorgeous dresses. They were all made from silk and bared the colors of ruby red, sapphire blue, emerald green, etc. And they were laced with the finest jewels and pearls. It was as if a princess owned these gowns. I slipped on the sapphire blue gown and found some blue silk flats to match it. I'm not normally the one to like dresses or frou-frou girly things, but I had no choice I didn't want to wear a thin blanket the entire time.

I looked at myself in the vanity mirror. My slim yet curvy figure brought out the dress's shape. I thought about what Kimiko said, "_The others may be fooled by a pretty face, but I'm not!_" Did the others really think I'm pretty? I would never really care about my looks. But now that I'm in this gorgeous dress, with my waist long blonde hair tucked behind me dangling in loose ringlets and the white stripe in front of my ear, I'm starting to like my appearance.

I sat down in front of the vanity mirror and found a gold and bejeweled brush with soft yet course bristles and started brushing my hair. I saw a small jewelry brush filled with the most gorgeous things I've ever seen, brooches, rings, diamond necklaces, earrings, etc. But the most amazing thing, was a small silver tiara studded with sapphires and rubies. I picked it u and it felt so light, I placed it on top of my head. I looked just like a princess. But this wasn't me, so I took off the tiara and kicked off the sapphire blue flats. And I found some needles and thread in a sewing kit along with some scissors.

I cut the dress to bring it up just above my knees and used the needle and thread to fix the broken seams. I learned how to sew from my older sister Barbra, she's the clothes maker of the family. When I was done I stood up to admire my work, it wasn't perfect but it would have to do. I sat back down to braid my hair, into it' usual style, a tight fishtail braid with my white stripe in it's own fishtail braid.

It wasn't long before a pawing sound came from my door. I opened it to see a black jaguar sitting in front of my door. "Does Chase Young want to see me?" I asked. It was weird because I couldn't understand what he/she was saying, it just bowed it's head and walked off, leading me to where Chase was. It led me to where the Dining room was.

"Princess, I'm glad you like your dresses." He was sitting at the head of the table, which was filled with all kinds of food, from sweets to gourmet entrées. "I didn't know they were mine, I just thought you had a...uh..." I trailed off. "You thought I had a wife?" He smirked. "Well, these dressies are for an older Shelia, and I'm not that kind of Shelia. Besides a looker like you, other Shelia's should be breakin' down your door tryin' to get to yah. " I shrugged. I walked over and sat down at the opposite end of where he was eating.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asked, but he didn't look confused. "Oh, uh, well in Australia, the least respected member of the family sits on the opposite side of the Tea (dinner) table from the Pop. And as you can gather, I'm the least respected." I sighed. "Well, there are plenty of other seats available, come closer." He gestured to the seat on his left side.

"Umm, alright," I moved out of the chair and walk up to the seat next to him. Then a lynx that was balancing a tray on his nose walked in. He placed the tray right in front of me and then stalked off back to the kitchen. On the plate was my favorite Australian cuisine meal, "Tasmanian Ocean Trout? But how did you know it's my favorite?" I gasped.

"Well," He chuckled, "I like to learn about interesting people, like you."

* * *

**AND SCENE! Well, what do you guys think? Why is Chase being so nice to Shelia? Why is he calling her Princess? And you should try Tasmanian Ocean Trout! It is awesome! Till next time! Please Review!**


	11. The New Bloke

I wondered through out the citadel, looking around the beautiful features. A gurgling fountain, spurting out fresh, clean, underground sparkling water. I sat in the ledge of the fountain, and dipped my feet into the cool water. The koi fish tickled my toes and whipped my legs with their long beautiful tails. I have to say, Chase Young lives a life of luxury."Hello, Princess," Said a British voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see a girl about as tall as me, with layered teal hair, light green eyes, and green armor on just like Chase, but more feminine, and there was a sweatband around her forehead with a yin and yang symbol. "Oh, G'day mate," I smiled at her. But she just kept a straight face.

I let my smile melt away, "Who are you?" I asked. "The name's Shadow," She hissed. She came closer to the fountain and almost immediately the koi swam away from us at jet speed. I pulled my feet from the water, "Do you live here, Shadow?" I asked, just trying to push down the awkwardness. I've never been that good at communicating with other people, nature has always been my best friend."Yes," she hissed. "Is something wrong?" I questioned, giving a quizzical look. "No, nothing at all," She mumbled. The awkward silence between us was so overbearing that I slowly moved away from the fountain and went on to explore the rest of the citadel. I walked casually in the hallways, occasionally I would walk pass a feline and it would nod it's head, but I still couldn't understand what they were saying.

I knew that _**eventually **_I would have to return to the Temple. All of my training needs to be completed and I promised myself I would do my very best at doing this and I will prove myself to my Pop. Plus, Piper must be worried sick about me! I wandered around aimlessly, just until I find Chase Young. I walked around until I found him in a room that looked like a gigantic had over a 100,000 books at least! Every shelf was almost overflowing with scrolls and leather-bound books! "Is there something I can help you with?" I just realized Chase was standing right next to me. "Oh, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." I said, "Your welcome," He smiled. He had such a handsome smile, wait what?

"But I can't stay here forever, I have to go back to the Xiaolin Temple," I said. His smile disappeared, like he _didn't _want me to leave. "Very well," He sighed. With a whisk of his hand, I blacked out. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the Xiaolin Temple in my quarters. I looked out the window and saw it was at least 4:30 am. I quickly got dressed in my usual attire, my favorite blue T-shirt, blue jean capris, white sneakers, my Aussie Outback hat, croc tooth necklace, and light brown vest. I didn't feel the least bit of sleep at all. I walked quietly around the temple, trying to find anyone. "Ello? Anyone here?" I shouted. "Dojo? Ping Pong?" I called. No answer. I did my Barn Owl call to get Piper's attention.

In a few moments, my owl call was returned. Piper came flying from the forest, with a delight skip in her flight pattern. "_Shelia!_" She shrieked. Her tackled me with her wings giving me a giant owl hug. "Hey, Piper, where is everyone?" I asked. "_They're all looking for you,_" She stared at me from head to toe with her coal black eyes. But she had to look up and down because owls can't swivel their eyes in their eye sockets like humans can. "_Also, what happened in there? Why did you turn into a wolf?_" She had a bit of fear in her voice. "First we need to find the others, where did they go?" I asked. She perched on my shoulder, "_They went to the clearing,_" She pointed her wing to the clearing where I met Chase.

I ran off into the forest, hopefully I can explain everything to them without revealing the fact that I'm a descendant of an evil creature that raped my great-great-great-great-grandmother. Piper followed closed behind me, trying to maintain her flight stealth. I ran over tree roots, dodged branches, and wiggled through thorny bushes. I eventually made it into the clearing, "Sister Shelia! Where are you?" Ping Pong called. "She has to be around here," Kimiko said. "Well, maybe if you hadn't chased me off," I muttered. "Where could she have ran off to? There ain't nothin' around here for another mile," Clay said scratchin' his head. "She has been missing since that wolf attacked us, she must have fled," Omi pointed out.

'_I **ATTACKED **them? They chased after me!' _I screamed in my head. I stomped out into the field, my face as red as the Outback sand. "There she is!" Raimundo shouted. They all ran towards me, everyone had a face of relief except Ping Pong, who had a face of concern. "Shelia! Are you alright?" Clay grabbed me into a bear hug. "Yes, I'm fine," I said coldly. "Listen, Shelia, I'm sorry we've been avoiding you. It's just that in the past, so many people have betrayed our trust. We thought that you would do the same." Kimiko said. "So you don't trust me, is that it? Look we'll discuss this in the mornin'," I growled. One by one they ended up walking back to the temple.

I stopped Ping Pong, "Hey, you didn't tell them what happened, did you?" I asked him. "No, Sister Shelia, I did not," He bowed his head to me. I pulled him into a hug, "Thank you," I whispered, "Now come on, I'll make you that pie I promised," "Oh boy," He shouted with glee.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Master Fung wanted us to meet up at the entrance to the Temple. I was the last to arrive, since I had to finish the last details on Ping Pong's pie. When I got there, we saw a boy with dark skin and short, black braided hair, and wearing a green no sleeve shirt that says Jamaica and jean shorts walking toward us. He had only two bags at his side, and a rather gloomy look in his dark eyes. "Who's the boomer, Master Fung?" Everyone looked at me, "Boomer means boy, like how Sheila means girl," I said. I forgot to get everyone an Australian to English dictionary.

"This is Rasta Jones," Said Master Fung, "But everyone calls me RJ," Said the boy with a Jamaican accent. Then his eye changed to brown, but I seemed to be the only one that noticed. "Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, I am the great and powerful Omi," Omi beamed. Then he pointed to "Kimiko," "Hi," She smiled, "Raimundo," He held up a peace sign, "S'up," Then to Clay, "Clay," He tipped his hat, "Howdy," then Ping Pong, "Ping Pong," "Hello," and then to me, "and this girl has no name," Raimundo slapped in the back of his head, "Omi!" He hissed. I stepped up, "G'day mate, most just call me Shelia. My Pop refused to name me, so I don't have a name," I scratched the back of my head.

He looked at me with...wait, now he has gray eyes? What the heck is up with that?! "Shelia, why don't you give RJ a tour of the temple?" Master Fung asked. "Yes, Master Fung," I bowed to him in respect, then turned to RJ. But before I could get a single word, Dojo slithered in. "Drop everything! We've got a big one here!" He said, scratching his back scales. RJ jumped back when he saw the little gold dragon. "Talking gecko!" He yelled. "Hey I'm not a gecko! I'm a 1500 year old dragon!" Dojo stated, before shifting into his large form and getting close into RJ's face. "AND DON'T EVER CALL ME GECKO AGAIN! GET IT?" "Got it," "GOOD," Dojo shouted then shifted back into his small form.

"Dojo, did ya really have to freak the new bloke out?" I asked. "Yes, yes I did," He stuck up his nose and crossed his arms. RJ's face was locked in fear, and his eyes were a pure emerald green, like they were almost glowing cat eyes. "Dojo, just tell us what the new Wu is!" Raimundo grunted. "Oh, right," He pulled out the sacred scroll and unrolled it. "It's the Shell of Echo, whoever wields it can steal someone's voice and use it as their own. The victim can't speak until their voice is given back, it's great for playing charades." He added. "He transformed back into his large form and shouted "All aboard." I screeched for Piper and RJ's looked at me like I was insane.

She flew to my shoulder and I grabbed RJ's hand to get him on top of Dojo. "Come on, mate. This is going to be fun," I told him as we lifted off into the air.

* * *

**Thank You 18bluej! RJ's is his character that I promised to give him! Please review and check out my other fanfics!**


	12. D Lilius Drummond

We flew threw Scotland, telling RJ about Xiaolin Showdowns and how to start them and win them, and about the Shen Gong Wu. We also told him about Jack Spicer, and how he's a total dill (idiot) he is. I must have been the only one to see RJ's eyes slowly changing with his mood. But if the others did, they didn't say anything. His eyes changed to a crystal blue, must be because he was calm. Then we each told him our elements, "So what would mine be Mon?" He asked. He sat cross-legged, with his Jamaican styled reggae hair whipping around in the cool winds. "Well, that's for you to figure out, just Shelia did," Kimiko gestured to me. I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him.

"The Shell of Echo is in there!" Dojo shouted over the barreling winds. We all looked over his left side, to see a tall Scottish castle with a green title roof, and a very tall tower, like in the Sleeping Beauty story. "That is Castle Fyvie," Dojo said. We landed outside the brown double doors of the castle. The green hills surrounding the castle reflected the sunlight like waves of green water. When I looked at the castle, I kept getting this odd shiver down my back. Like as if this place is haunted. Normally, I would laugh at the idea of a ghost's existence and other paranormal things, but since I found out that I'm a Skin-Walker, I've been rethinking my beliefs. "Let's a go Mon!" RJ said. "_I don't like this place,_" Piper said, ruffling on my shoulder.

As we walked in, my feet stopped. I looked up at the large window above me, to see a face. A pale and withering face of a woman, with red hair in a bun and dark eyes. "Shelia, you alright?" Clay asked, shaking my shoulder. I looked at him and blinked, "Yeah, mate, I'm bonzer," I said, with my voice a little shaky. Everyone looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "Bonzer means good," I said. Everyone continued to walk inside the stone structure. I looked back at the window, and the face was gone. I forced my feet to keep moving, and I reluctantly entered the castle. Inside, the place was like old century style. Scottish banners hung from the walls, gold and crystal chandeliers dangled daintily and still. Piper shifted and then landed on the balcony above us.

"I propose we up and spilt to look around," Omi said. RJ's looked at us, "I think the little guy meant split up and look around," Raimundo said. We all agreed to do so, and we each got a section of the castle to explore. Dojo, Piper, and I were put in the top of the castle, while everyone else got the lower sections. I kept looking over my shoulder, like I was waiting for something to pop out and scare me. "Uh, Shelia? Is everything okay?" Dojo asked as he slithered right beside me. "Yes, I think so," I told him, though he didn't look reassured. "You know, I'm supposed to remember something about this place, but I can't quite think of it," He tapped his chin and looked at the ceiling. As we rounded a corner, something caught my eye.

At the end of the hall, was a gorgeous mirror. It was oval and framed in gold and rubies, and an eagle was stated at the top of it. In the talons of the eagle was a golden nautilus shell studded with opals. "That's it! That's the Shell of Echo!" Dojo shouted. I walked straight over to the mirror, ignoring my gut which was screaming at me to _GET AWAY FROM THAT MIRROR! _I tugged a little at the shell, it was rusted but it was coming loose. The eagle's talons were clapped onto the shell, like someone didn't want anyone to get the shell. But I tugged harder on it and it finally released. I held it in my hands, it looked just like a decorated shell, and nothing more. "_Ooooh pretty,_" Piper said, staring at in awe.

Something felt wrong about this place. Jack! "Wouldn't Jack Spicer've shown up by now?" I asked Dojo, "Yeah, it's weird." He said, "Well, lets go find the others," I turned around to find the face from the window staring straight into my face. I completely froze up, and those eyes...those eyes just bore into my soul. "_Vengeance_," It said, but her lips didn't move. "_Vengeance_," It said again. Goosebumps covered every inch of my body. "Shelia!" Dojo had to grab my head and start shaking it to get me out of my trance. I blinked again and the face and voice were no longer there. "Shelia, are you sure your alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," Dojo looked around the corridor. Piper, who stood right next to us, shuddered and yarped up a pellet in fear. And her feathers nearly went pure white.

"I-I think I just did," I said with my voice shaking, like a ragdoll in the jaws of a dog. Dojo slithered around my shoulder, with his scales also shaking. "Let's get out of here," I shrieked. I ran down the corridor, down staircases, and in some cases I almost tripped over my own feet. I didn't stop running until I hit the main entrance hall and ran straight into Clay. And Kimiko. And Raimundo. And Omi. And Ping Pong. And also RJ. "Whoa Shelia! Hold yah horses!" Clay was knocked over on the floor on top of the others. "Sorry, mates." I said looking over my shoulder, hoping the ghost didn't follow me. "What has you troubled Sister Shelia?" Ping Pong asked, rubbing his giant head. Piper lifted off into the air before the collision.

"Um, nothin' Brother Ping Pong," I said, I held up the shell, "I found the Shell of Echo. Let's get out of here now," I said, urging everyone towards the door. But then a bolt of lightning hit the outside of the double doors, and the doors slammed shut. *Gulp* Clay tried pushing the doors with all of his strength. "This door ain't budgin'," He said. "Allow me, Clay," Omi walked up, and then tried to kick down the door. Only to hold his foot in pain. On the outside of the windows, the rain was pouring in heaps with lightning striking the nearby fields. "It's best if we wait until the storm passes before we fly off," Dojo suggested, "I can't fly in lightning storms."

"Oh, goodie," I said to myself. Great, we're possibly going to stay in a haunted castle for the night, with a ghost that wants vengeance from me about something. Yay me. : P

* * *

An hour had passed and the storm only got worse. We decided to stay the night in separate rooms. We went up to the bedrooms and started making ourselves at home. I got a room with a king sized bed and a window that had a view of a small brook that passed by the castle. The room was quite plain for a luxurious castle. As I settled into my bed, I kept hearing footsteps in the hallway. But I figured it was just one of the others getting a drink. But as the minutes passed, the footsteps sounded more like they were coming from the inside of my room. Then, at about 11:30 pm, the footsteps stopped. I got out of bed and walked to the door, I slowly opened it and looked out. There was no one there.

I closed the door and got back into bed. But then, I heard a chilling moan. "_Uuuuh,_" It was like a woman in torment, "_Uuuuuuuh_," It went again, and it became louder and longer, and more human. It was coming from the outside of the window. Slowly, I sat up and walked towards the window and slowly opened it. The moaning stopped, and the storm just raged on. I closed the window and tried to go back to sleep. But the moaning came back, and this time it was more urgent and more intense. Then along with the moaning, I heard the sound of a rock being rubbed against concrete. I decided to get someone to take a look around my room. I jumped out of bed and went to get Clay.

I knocked on his door, and he sleepily answered. "What's wrong, Shelia?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. "There are awful sounds coming from my room. They sound like a woman moaning and like something was being scraped against concrete." I dragged him into my room, but the sounds were gone. I looked at Piper, who was perched on the top of the wardrobe, asleep. (She takes naps during the night, but away from the moonlight). "I don't hear anythang," He said. "Probabley just the wind." He yawned. "I'm telling you, it was like a woman was in despair." I begged him. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone by now." He said. This entire place gave me the creeps, I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but I didn't want to look like a scared damsel in distress.

"O-Okay," I said, "Good night." He walked back into his room, and pretty soon I heard the sound of heavy snoring. Am I going insane? I asked my self. I crawled back into my bed, and the noises never came back. Which actually disturbed me, like waiting for the bite of a snake and never knowing when it's going to come. Around midnight, as I had just fell asleep. The Shell of Echo started glowing. Piper was still napping, if anything had awaken her, she would wake me up with her screech. I decided to wake up Dojo, since he's the only one to know about this sort of thing with Shen Gong Wu. Again, I jumped out of bed, grabbed the shell, and ran to Dojo's room. I walked straight in this time.

"No, Madame Zou Zou...That's my rubber chicken," He talked in his sleep. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Dojo," I said quietly. He murmured something about Piper and him fighting to the death as gladiators. "DOJO!" I yelled in his ear. "Huh? What?" He jolted wide awake. "Dojo, somethin' is happening to the Shell of Echo!" I held up the shell, which was glowing brighter. "Uh, huh." He mumbled, then he shook the shell with his hand underneath and a silver key fell fell out of it. "That's odd, I don't remember Dashi putting a key in the Shell of Echo." He shifted the key in his hand. "Maybe somebody found the shell and used it to hide the key. But why would they need to hide a key?" I asked aloud. "Maybe it's a key that belongs to one of the room of the castle. Come on, let's poke around," He said, slipping out of his bed.

I grabbed a candle from the nightstand and lit it with a match that I always keep around incase of emergencies. We quietly slipped into the corridor and we began our investigation. I tried every door we could find, but nothing fit the key. We moved higher up the castle, until we reached a door that was at the top of a long and narrow spiral staircase. I realized we were in the top of a tower. The door at the end of the hallway was a tall, brown, and rotten door. There were no windows on the way up, it was so dark, it made my candle look like a lighthouse bulb. I walked towards the door, with the key growing warm in my hand. "Is it cold in here?" Dojo asked, shivering his golden scales off.

"Yes, it has gotten more bone-chill in here," I said. As I approached the door, the candle flame started blowing towards the door. The shell that was in Dojo's hands, glowed to it's absolute brightest. It was so bright, we almost didn't need to use the candle. "_Uuuuh,_" The voice came back. This time, it sound like it was coming from inside of the door. "D-Dojo, P-Please tell me you heard that too," I said, my hands and the candle were shanking with fear. Ignoring my guts, I proceeded towards the door and moaning. I slipped the key into the lock, and it was a perfect fit. I turned the key, and slowly the door opened. Inside, the room became silent. No rain pounded against the window, no wind, no moaning, no rocks scraping against the stones. Nothing. Just silence.

"Okay, we found the room, we can back to sleep now! Good night!" Dojo tried clambering back down the tower, but I grabbed his tail. "Look mate, I know your scared, but we're here together. And if, anything happens, the others will eventually find us." I tried my best to calm him. "Alright, but it looks dangerous," He stuck out his chest, like he was trying to impress me with his bravery. But then the moaning came back, and it was as if the sound was right next to us. "But ladies first," He said, pushing me in front of him. "Never send a soft bloke to do a brick house Sheila's doing," (Never send a scared man to do a strong woman's job) I muttered. I stepped into the room, and walked straight to the open window in the very back.

I looked out the window, the storm had hit a break, and everything was still. But then the sound of the rock came back, and it was right below me. (Before I walked into the room, I pulled out my cell phone and turned on my camera) I looked down on the window edge, and what I saw next, would shatter my entire logic. Being written by some invisible, ghostly hand, were the initials:

_D. Lilius  
Drummond_

And they were still being written...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**The first Halloween episode yay! I got the idea from the TV show Truth or Scare, go look it up on YouTube, and type in Truth or Scare: Scotland's Ghosts. Pay attention to the first legend of Fyvie castle!**


End file.
